Judge Jury Punisher
by Useless Lesbian - Snow Weiss
Summary: How far would you go to undo the crimes of your father? What if you had tried to do it right? Tried to do it legally? But it just wasn't working? Would you take the law into your own hands? Weiss Schnee did exactly that. But could you predict the pain it would bring the ones you loved? [Canceled]
1. Chapter 1

Judge. Jury. Punisher.

Board meetings.

Emphasis on "bored."

Weiss ran the SDC now, undoing years of her father's dark dealings and nasty work.

Fighting the board and the stockholders every step of the way.

Weiss closed out of the video conference, another droll business venture that would bear no fruit. Not that any of them ever did, her work never seemed to stick, at least… not the work she did in the office.

The ringing of a cell phone.

"Hello, my love," Weiss didn't have to fake her cheerful voice here, never fake it with her…

"Hey, baby, I was just wondering what time you might be home?" Ruby's voice was so hopeful, so pure, too good for Weiss, much too good to have a wife who hid things from her.

"I'll be a bit late getting home… need to finalize a deal over the most recent Faunus workforce strike."

"Oh… okay, I'll uh, see if I can stay up," Weiss' heart sank every time she heard Ruby's hopes crash.

"I'll try to make it up to you..."

"Just getting to see that perfect face of yours tomorrow morning will be enough." Ruby snickered. She always knew how to make Weiss feel better, to make a liar feel better.

Weiss gave a small chuckle, "keep it up smooth talker and I might show you more than my face..."

"I like the sound of that," growled Ruby

"See you tonight, love you, but I have to go now."

"Not as much as I love you..." Ruby sang.

"Charmer."

"For you..."

Weiss rolled the wedding band around her finger after she hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Ruby… but I need to do this…" She got up from her desk, clocked out a bit early and walked to her car, driving to the place she wouldn't be tonight, putting on the clothes she wouldn't wear.

Dark coat, dark pants, snow-white hair forced underneath a dark cap. A white skull spray painted on a bulletproof vest.

Weiss always thought she looked horrible in black, clashed too hard, but black was perfect for what she had to do…

Who she had to be…

 **Twenty Minutes Later, Southern Atlas**

The sound of hurried boots on wet pavement filled the air in the dark alley, like a symphony of the scared. The man sprinted away, covered in blood but none of it his, a businessman in the wrong part of town, or the right part if you were trying to hire a biker gang to rough up a Faunus workforce on strike…

The clinking of chain link fence, a man climbing for his life, glancing behind every so often.

 _She's coming._

The panicked pants of a dead man. The gut-wrenching thud of an elbow to the gut. These damned blind corners, so often do they run right into them.

The squelch and clinking of a soaked man and a briefcase.

"What do you want!" The screams of fear.

"To send a message." The chilling calm tone of someone who has done this before.

"Oh God, Oh God! Listen, the money in the briefcase, take it, please just let me live!"

"SDC money?"

"Y-y-yes! Please, I just do what I'm told."

"How quaint..."

"Wait… I know who you are… y-y-you're that Executioner woman!"

"Ugh, they never get the name right… no, I am The Punisher."

The ringing of a gunshot.

The clink of a casing on the pavement.

The sound of boots walking calmly away...


	2. Chapter 2

Judge. Jury. Punisher.

"Explain it to me again?"

Weiss chuckled as she moved some sizzling bacon around in a skillet. Ruby was going on and on about a comic book she loved, Weiss was only half listening at first, as loving wives do, but something about this one had her interested.

"He's called The Punisher, but his real name is Frank Castle, he is a total B.A. if I was straight? Mmph!" Ruby clutched the comic in question to her chest, looking up at the ceiling as she no doubt dreamed of a B.A. Castle swooping in to save her.

Weiss couldn't help but grin, "should I be worried?" Weiss teased as she plated up her wife's breakfast.

"Ugh, of course not Weiss, it's uh, what do you call it? Hyperbole?"

"Sure, now eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Ruby nodded and placed the comic on the counter, demolishing her breakfast as Weiss sat with her, sipping her morning tea. Days like this were rare, Weiss didn't have work, she always made Ruby breakfast on her days off.

Once Ruby had finished scarfing down her food she stood up, cleared the table and in a whirl had thanked Weiss, kissed her and shot out the door. Weiss never minded though, Ruby never slowed down, being married to a billionaire had allowed the energetic girl to pick up many hobbies. Weiss knew she would get a text soon, explaining how Ruby forgot to tell her she was going to do whatever it was today. She sighed, "such a dork," chuckled under her breath.

She stood up after finishing her tea. Walking over to the counter something grabbed her eye. It was the brightly colored comic book, Ruby had forgotten to put it away. "Punisher Number one… not a very original name… kind of on the nose..." Weiss couldn't help herself, she thumbed through the pages, oddly impressed with how graphic it was, how _accurate_ it was.

Weiss couldn't lie, the comic appealed to her on a primal level. It was scary, how much she resonated with Frank, of course, you may say she was nothing like him, but she was. Like him, she had been wronged by someone in power. She had lost so much, her mother, her dignity and almost her sanity on multiple occasions. Frank was written as an everyman of course, meant to appeal to anyone who had been wronged by anything. With Weiss however, the comic didn't speak…

It _sang_ …

 **Three Months Later, SDC Mining Camp 7, Eastern Mantle, Midnight**

"Showtime..."

Weiss had spent three months preparing for this, her first strike. Studying maps, schedules, police response times and routes, making sure everything was perfect, like a true Schnee…

The muffled sound of an elevator arriving at its destination.

The deep breath you take before doing something you've never done before.

Four hours she had waited.

Four hours to send one message…

She stayed low in the backseat of the car, she had found she was incredibly good at crime, like everything she tried, of course. It wasn't like you couldn't look up how to break into a car, how to hide from others, read medical manuals to learn how to do the opposite of healing.

The holding of breath…

The click-clack of high heels on concrete…

Heartbeat…

Loud, hammering in her ears, closer, louder, closer, LOUDER.

Calm…

Jingling of keys…

Click and scratch of a car door lock…

A sigh of relief after a long day…

The slight shift of clothing over clothing…

Cold metal to the back of a neck…

Panic!

"W-who the hell are you? W-what do you want..."

"I have a message."

"W-what message? F-for who? Just tell me what it is and I promise I'll pass it on!"

Silence.

Stillness.

Final moments… the deafening silence, ringing in ears.

A soft chuckle.

More panic.

"The message isn't for you…"

"It's for your replacement..."

"WHA-"

The ringing, ear-shattering ringing, handguns and enclosed spaces, but Weiss was a self-made pro. What would The Punisher do? She ran through all the info she had gathered, all the simulations in her head. Stick to the plan. The casing, do **not** leave the casing! She catches it.

A quick sizzle, like bacon in a skillet.

The cry of pain and smell of flesh.

Next step, out of the car, down the steps one level, over the side, down the street seven blocks, take the alleys, change clothes on the fourth block, get on a bus, go home… home to her…

Flawless execution, on the bus ride back Weiss' hands were shaking, trembling. Why didn't more people murder?

It was so easy...

 **The Next Morning, Schnee** **Manor, Central Atlas, 9 A.M.**

"Good morning sleepy head," Weiss leaned over her snoozing wife and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Ruby stirred slightly, her eyes opening to slits.

"Mm, could get used to waking up to the face of an angel..."

"Charmer..."

"Of course..."

The two snuggled for a bit before Weiss put her foot down and dragged Ruby from the bed, they decided to postpone breakfast and instead sat down to watch the news.

Breaking News: "Last night a high ranking Schnee Dust Company foreman was killed in her own car, police have yet to disclose the nature of the murder, however, this comes at a rocky time for the company, having appointed a new chairwoman just-"

Ruby covered her mouth, as she always did during bad news. "That's awful… that poor woman..."

 _Hardly,_ Weiss thought to herself. "Don't worry Ruby, I'm sure this was just a random murder, these things happen." Weiss took Ruby's hand, Ruby looked down a bit strangely.

"What's wrong with your palm? Did you get hurt?"

Weiss pulled away and opened her right palm to display her burn, "it's nothing to worry over, just burnt myself on the kettle yesterday..."

Ruby accepted that, giving the swollen skin a soft kiss, "okay, I'm gonna go whip up some breakfast."

Weiss nodded as Ruby got up from the couch, heading into the kitchen, Weiss glanced over her shoulder before ticking the volume on the news up a few measures.

"This just in, I'm hearing from multiple sources that the media has labeled the suspected hit man. "The Atlas Assassin," we now go live to special agent Xiao Lon-"

Weiss huffed as she clicked off the television, "pfft, _Atlas Assassin…_ "

"Kind of on the nose..."


	3. Chapter 3

Yang nodded to the badge hanging around her neck, making sure the beat cop at the door saw it before ducking underneath the police tape with two coffees in her hands. She spotted her partner, crouched down in front of a corpse.

"What do we have?" Yang mused, handing a coffee to the dark-haired woman.

Agent Belladonna looked up at her partner, shaking her head slightly as she took the presented cup. "Nothing good… Twenty-three dead…All but one killed with single gunshot wounds to the head... Drug runners, normally we'd look at rival gangs but..."

Yang looked around at the warehouse full of corpses. "The money and drugs are still here," she observed.

Her partner gave a nod, "bingo… this wasn't a gang hit… it's worse..."

Yang was a bit confused by this, "worse?" She did not like the sound of that.

Blake pulled her phone from her trench coat, turning it sideways and bringing up a video, "this..."

Yang looked over Blake's shoulder and watched the security footage. It showed the drug runners loading drugs into S.D.C. crates, suddenly one of the guards drops like a sack of bricks, the others barely have time to react before they meet a similar fate. Single headshots, one after the other, muzzle flashes from just off camera. The leader takes a round through the thigh, dropping to his knee. For a minute he struggles to right himself, appearing to scream at someone off-screen. After a minute of this, a figure walks into view.

The person is clad head to toe in black clothing, a bullet-proof vest with a white skull painted on the front and a black mask also adorned with a white skull. The figure stands over the man for a minute, he appears to plead with them, they then shoot him between the eyes. Yang felt goosebumps as the masked killer turned their gaze up to the camera, raising their pistol and aiming it at the lens, the video goes gray.

"The Atlas Assassin… god damn..." Yang can't hide the awe in her voice. To watch one person kill so many so effortlessly was almost breathtaking.

Blake put her phone away and nodded to the commissioner, across the room talking with several clearly distressed people. "Media is clamoring, they wanna release the video."

"Pfft, better let them clamor, no way the public wouldn't panic seeing that… This is the fourth Atlas Assassin hit this month…"

Blake stood up fully and nodded in agreement, "you're right… the most intimidating thing is… they took out all these guys by themselves without even being seen, then they put on a show for the camera…"

"They wanted to be seen," Yang finished.

Blake shook her head, "why though? I mean commit crimes like this for six months without even a witness, then you do a little song and dance on camera? What type of person does that?"

Yang took a long sip of her coffee, wincing at the bitter buildup. "A psychopath..." 

* * *

Weiss crept up the stairs, silent, her back to the wall and her eyes peeled for threats. She crossed the hall once she reached the top. She had gotten good at sneaking. She reached for the knob and gave it the slightest of turns, the door gave slightly and she began to ease it open. Slowly. Slowly. She was almost upon her prey, blowing her cover now would end badly. She entered the steamy bathroom, creeping across the linoleum to the shower. Her target had their back turned and hadn't noticed the intrusion. She took a deep breath, as she always did before moving for the kill. She got her hand on the edge of the shower curtain…

"Gotcha!" She roared as she tore open the curtain. Her poor target turned around in a flash, screaming and covering her unmentionables.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelped in displeasure, her morning shower so rudely interrupted.

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at the woman, "you should have seen your face!"

Ruby puffed out her cheeks and pouted, letting her hands drop from her defensive stance, she resumed cleaning herself with the curtain open, no need to hide her body from someone who had seen it so many times.

"Oh, come on baby, I couldn't resist." Weiss teased as she began to undress.

Ruby rolled her eyes and huffed, "you scared me half to death," she complained.

Weiss stepped into the shower once she was nude and gave her a deep kiss.

Ruby protested at first but couldn't help it, she could never stay mad at Weiss… and her lips were just so damn kissable. Ruby moaned ever so slightly as her hands began to roam over her wife's skin. Weiss returned the exploration of course. The two of them standing in the hot stream of water for a while, soft pops and smacks filling the large bathroom.

After a few minutes of indulgence on both of their parts, Ruby broke the kiss with a satisfying pop. "I missed you last night."

Weiss smiled, gazing up at the taller woman's silver pools, "I know, I'm sorry, just needed to handle some things..." Weiss cupped Ruby's cheek, trying to ignore the torrent of memories of last nights business pouring through her brain. "besides… I'm here now… why don't you…" Weiss pushed her rose petal gently into the back shower wall, Ruby let out a faint whimper, "let me make it up to you now?" Weiss chuckled and bit her lip, reaching behind herself to close the curtain.

Ruby giggled and stole a quick pop-kiss from Weiss' lips, "I guess I could be persisted to forgive you."

Weiss giggled as she lifted Ruby's leg, soliciting a sharp gasp from the younger girl, "I think the word you were looking for is persuaded."

Ruby blushed a bit and looked to the side, "yeah…"

Weiss couldn't help but laugh a little, Ruby hadn't changed since high school, she was still overwhelmingly adorkable.

"Now then… let's make up for lost time, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rules.

Professionals always had rules.

And Weiss was a professional, or at least she was now. She had been doing this for almost a year. The Punisher, after leaving more than a few calling cards the media finally started to use the title she had chosen for herself, for her other self.

Rule number one: Never in the house.

The home she shared with her wife was sacred, no guns, no plans, nothing to do with it happened in the house. She kept her attire in a duffel bag in the trunk of a car she purchased from a seedy car lot under a false name. She did all of her planning in an abandoned S.D.C. warehouse scheduled for demolition, fitting. Finally, the guns, kept in a storage container she, again, purchased under a false name, albeit a separate one from the car.

She had taken to it like a fish to water. All of it, the sneaking about, the excuses, the shady deals with shady people.

In a way, it was her using what her father had taught her to undo what he had done.

Or at least at first it was.

At first, it was about cleaning up the S.D.C. Stopping years of corporate corruption and discrimination. However, now it was about cleaning up Atlas as a whole. Everywhere Weiss looked she saw nothing but pain and misery. The strong trampling the weak. So she used her skills to do something about it.

It was no longer just businessmen and politicians she stalked.

It was any who preyed on the weak and helpless, drug runners, biker gangs, loan sharks, gang bangers, it didn't matter to her anymore.

The media had made her a legend. Crime rates plummeted all around the city. Every big name in talk had to share their opinion on the vigilante. Some appreciated the work she did, rooting out criminals and removing them from the equation. However, not everyone agreed. While she was a champion of justice to some, she was a paragon of injustice to others. One person acting as judge, jury, and executioner. The criminals she took down never stood trial, never got to serve time.

Of course, some would argue that a person breaking the system to fix it was a sign the system had failed. Murderers and rapists walked freely on the streets thanks to both corruption and a flawed system.

If the justice system was a hammer.

The Punisher was a scalpel.

* * *

"I want these crates loaded as soon as possible, we're packing up shop, now move!" Barked the head honcho, his underlings scrambling about to load the crates of illegal weapons into the backs of several taxis. Another gang on the run. Lots of them had tried it, to pack up shop and leave Atlas.

One of the gang members slipped, dropping a crate of goods and breaking it open.

"Goddamn it Marv, fuck, forget it, we need to go now!"

None of them ever seemed to make it though, they would always pack up and be ready to move, but…

The whole building went dark as the power was cut, the boss muttering a curse.

"Alright boys, that creep is here, you know what to do."

The gangsters steeled themselves and pulled their night vision goggles down over their eyes. The Punisher wasn't going to get the better of them, they had prepared for this. They clicked the safeties off of their weapons, scanning the taxi depot for any movement.

A cylindrical object slid into the middle of the large room, between the majority of the gangsters. They instinctively looked down at it, using the high tech goggles to identify it.

It was a road flare.

They had no time to brace themselves as potassium nitrate mixed with aluminum powder.

Blinding white light overloading the very goggles they had donned to defend themselves. The gangsters reeled and tore off the goggles, blinded by the intense overload of their corneas.

They never saw her coming. She stepped out from behind a pillar, two shots, two bodies hit the floor. The gangsters began to panic, to fire blindly or try to run. Weiss was ready.

A runner, two to the back.

She counted her shots.

Two more, panicking. One receives a slug through the skull, the other takes three to the chest.

She continues to move forward, her Beretta nine millimeter dealing death to those around her.

Eight shots…

Twelve shots…

Fifteen, mag.

She drops the detachable box from the gun, slamming another in to replace it as soon as it was clear. The clean slide and click of her hand cannon erotic in her ears.

Her breathing is calm and even, suspend your emotions.

 _Blindsided from the left, looks like this one recovered faster than the others, submachine gun, here it comes._

She turns towards the gunman as he fires upon her, he isn't aiming, just spraying. She takes a glance to the mask, two to the chest, vest catches them. She hears the click, he's out. She quickly levels her handgun right between his eyes and squeezes.

 _Another one down._

 _Only a few left, like burning ants with a magnifying glass._

* * *

 __

The kingpin falls on his ass, scrambling backward until his back hits the door of a taxi. His men being cut down one by one as he watches, as _The Punisher_ calmly walks towards him.

The last lieutenant hits the floor in a pool of his own blood.

 _Panic._

The boss reaches for his 38. special, leveling it at the demon as it approaches.

His hands are trembling as he tries to aim.

A bullet through the shoulder cuts that idea short.

"Ahhhhggg!" He cries out. No one is listening.

The incarnation of death looms over him, crouching down, the memento mori of its mask just inches from his trembling face.

He can hear the steady breathing, how calm this reaper is. He can see beyond the mask, a face behind the destruction. It's feminine, ice blue eyes gleam like fine crystal. Soft, white skin around them, ivory hair just above the deep pools of light blue. The human personification of the pearly gates he would soon see. An angel, here to send him on. His fear somehow begins to fade. His breathing regulates, peace in his final moment, somehow brought about by the very thing that will end him.

He closes his eyes, he doesn't hear the gunshot, doesn't feel the pain as the bullet tears through his being, sending him to the abyss. The transition is seamless and tranquil.

Weiss straightens herself up, looking down at her latest victim, his essence scattered over the door of the taxi. She pulls out an old burner cellphone, calling a number, the power flicks back on. She closes the flip phone up and stashes it in her trench coat.

She begins to retrace her walk through the valley of death, picking up casings and empty magazines as she goes.

However as she bent down to pick up the spent flare, she heard a click from behind her, her first thought that not every gangster was as dead as they should have been. She reaches for her pistol, ready to spin around and put a round through the noise in a blink.

"Freeze!" Comes a familiar voice to Weiss, resonating through the dead silence like the roar of a dragon.

Weiss raises her hands slowly, clicking the voice modulator in her mask on along the way.

"Turn around… slowly."

Weiss nods, turning to face the source, she smiles underneath her mask...

"Hello, agent Xiao-Long… it is so nice to meet you..."


End file.
